Konoha s Beach Paradise
by Ma-BakaYellow
Summary: Fanfic ,yaoi ,one-shot ,SasuNaru : Naruto ,Sasuke,Kakashi e Sakura resolvem tirar um dia de folga de suas missões e vão passa-lo em uma praia , dai ... muitas coisas podem acontecer ... *-* Beem ... nem tantas ,porque é uma one-shot XD


Yooo o///

Primeira Fanfic, estou tão feliz -

E pra estrear , chamo aqui a o meu assistente: Rock Lee /o/ e o convidado especial , e agora Kazekage (olha que chique) Sabaku no Gaara

**Lee : **GAIII – SENSEI o////

**Gaara**: ...

Vamos Começar ??? XD

**Lee : **Haiii o.o 

**Gaara** : andem logo com isso ¬¬

Eu começo .

**Advertências: **

1- Essa fanfic contem yaoi ( ta mais pra shounen-ai , acho mais fofo -)

2 – Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem , mas um dia eu seqüestro todos eles - ( Vai dar uma trabalheira -- )

3 – Essa fanfic é uma one-shot , ou seja , começa aqui e acaba aqui XD

4- Acho que é isso ... o.o

**Gaara** : Se era só isso , porque você chamou a gente aqui ? ¬¬

Err .. eu queria perguntar uma coisinha

Vocês aceitariam fazer parte de uma fanfic yaoi ? (minha,claro )

**Lee** : Eu aceito , Eu aceito o/

**Gaara**: Não ¬¬

**Lee :** Porque não ?? o.o

**Gaara :** Por acaso você sabe o que é uma fanfic yaoi ? ¬¬

**Lee**: Errr .. Não! Mas se o Naruto-kun e Sasuke-kun estão fazendo parte de uma , deve ser porque é legal . \o\

**Gaara**: Eu devia ter matado esse cara quando eu tive oportunidade ¬¬ .

Bem .. chega de enrrolação e vamos a fanfic ( Antes que isso acabe mal """")

Konoha´s Beach Paradise

Desde muito tempo atrás ,a vila oculta de Konoha é conhecida por formar ninjas muito bem capacitados, capazes de executar desde missões simples: como plantar batatas ( que exemplo ¬¬) ; Á missões mais difíceis : como escoltar um construtor de uma ponte que está sendo perseguido por um ninja assassino da vila oculta da nevoa . (Adivinhem quem é?? XD) .

Mas, nessa historia , não vamos falar de missões , e sim do dia de folga que certo time de ninjas de Konoha resolveu tirar.

- Uau !!! - Naruto gritava de excitação pela bela vista do mar que estava observando naquele momento .

- Sugoi !! – Sakura também gritava pelo mesmo motivo que Naruto.

- Você nunca tinham vindo a praia,né ? – Kakashi-sensei falava enquanto sorria para os dois , mas ambos não conseguiram ver o sorriso por que , como sempre , estava escondido embaixo da mascara do sensei.

- é ! - Naruto e Sakura afirmavam balançando a cabeça .

- Então divirtam-se ! afinal esse é o único dia de folga de vocês – Kakashi falava , e logo depois indo para debaixo do guarda –sol aonde se encontrava Sasuke.

-Ei , Sakura-chan! Vamos caçar caranguejos ?! - Naruto animado como sempre , fazendo o convite a Sakura.

- Vamos !! – Sakura que estava de bom humor nesse dia .

Enquanto Sakura e Naruto se divertiam , Sasuke estava sentado na areia um pouco distante dos dois , mas observando –os , e pelo que parecia , estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Essa situação ao pode continuar assim ... - Sasuke pensava enquanto observava Naruto mais intensamente.

- Eu tenho que arranjar um jeito de me declarar , senão ... - Sasuke ainda mais concentrado em observar o Naruto .

- Desse jeito você vai perder uma grande chanceee ... –Kakashi falava isso meio que cantarolando , enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira de praia para iniciar mais uma leitura de Icha Icha Paradise xD.

- Que !!??? – Sasuke saindo de seus pensamentos e sendo surpreendido com o comentário .

- Você deveria aproveitar que não tem tanta gente por perto , e dar umas indiretas no Naruto – Kakashi falava enquanto lia o livro - Se eu estivesse com o meu Iruka-chan eu iria fazer isso ...

- Ahh ... –Sasuke não entendo o ultimo comentário de Kakashi .

- Olha ! – Kakashi aponta para Sakura e Sasuke observa .

-Você está perdendo feio pra ela - Kakashi sorria debochando para Sasuke .

- AHHHH!!!! BAKA-JOUNIN !!! Não precisa ser tão direto , seu BAKA !!! – Sasuke entra em desespero.

- E o pior é que ele tem razão ... - Sasuke desanima a ponto de abaixar a sua cabeça em cima dos joelhos .

- MAS EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR ! HOJE O NARUTO VAI SER MEU !! – Sasuke fica determinado do nada e ainda por cima seus olhos enchem de chamas que nem os do Rock Lee .

-Oe .. Sasuke ! -Naruto chamava o Sasuke estando a 5 cm de distancia do rosto dele .

- Na – Naruto !!!!! - Sasuke se surpreende com a proximidade QUE Naruto estava dele .

-Você quer brincar comigo ?? – Naruto faz o convite com seu sorriso alegre no rosto.

-Brin – brincar ??? – Sasuke faz cara de bobo e começa a sangrar pelo nariz .( Sasuke é safadinho XD)

-Você está bem ??? - Naruto achando estranho .

-Não é nada ,Não é nada !! - Sasuke desesperado tentando tapar o nariz .

- Ma – Mas e a Sakura ??? – Sasuke tentando mudar de assunto

- A Sakura-chan é muito violenta ... – Naruto meio sem graça de fazer o comentário .

- MORRAM SEUS DESGRAÇADOS !!!! – Sakura segurando uma madeira e batendo nos caranguejos com uma força desnecessária .

-Ahh ... – Sasuke percebe porque o Naruto parou de brincar com ela

- Ei ! – Kakashi chama a atenção dos dois que estavam vendo a Sakura massacrar os caranguejos .

- Vocês poderiam comprar uns sorvetes pra gente ? – Kakashi sorrindo

-Sorvetes ? –Naruto e Sasuke falam ao mesmo tempo.

-Tá na cara que é mais um plano idiota desse Jounin - Sasuke pensa e ficando irritado com atitude de Kakashi .

-O Naruto nunca vai cair nessa ... – Sasuke concluindo o seu pensamento.

- Eu adoro sorvete - Naruto fala e da um sorriso espontâneo deixando o Sasuke excitado novamente.

- VAMOS LOGO COMPRAR ISSO! - Sasuke puxava Naruto com uma das mãos e com a outra tapava o nariz . ( Sangrou de novo XD)

- Dirvitam-se - Kakashi acena para os dois que já estão numa distancia considerável .

- Obrigada ! –Naruto retribui o aceno mesmo não sabendo por quê .

- Sasuke , Não sabia que você gostava tanto de sorvete - Naruto fala e sorri mesmo não tendo uma resposta de Sasuke que mais uma vez esta concentrado em seus pensamentos ( como esse menino pensa ¬¬)

- Ok ! é hora de ficar calmo ! eu tenho que ser direto , mas também não posso assusta-lo – Sasuke pensado em alguma maneira de se declarar .

-Mas como ? – Sasuke continuando em seus pensamentos

- Naruto .. eu ... – Sasuke começando a agir mesmo estando inseguro

- OLHA O SORVETEIRO !!!! – Naruto gritava e apontava ao mesmo tempo e sem perceber interrompeu o Sasuke numa hora importante .

-DROGA !!! Essa porcaria de sorveteiro tinha que aparecer agora – Sasuke fica furioso , mas segue Naruto que já estava na frente do sorveteiro .

Naruto comprou os sorvetes dele e da Sakura e por isso ficou com as duas mão ocupadas , já Sasuke comprou somente o do Kakashi pois não gostava muito de sorvetes.

Os dois já estavam voltando para o guarda-sol caminhando um ao lado do outro .

- Que Delicia ! – Naruto já tomando o seu sorvete

- É agora ou nunca .. –Sasuke ia se declarar ate que percebeu que o Naruto estava com o rosto sujo de sorvete.

-Naruto , você se sujou de sorvete ... – Sasuke apontando pro rosto do Naruto

-Que ?? Aonde ?? - Naruto tentando achar aonde estava sujo .

- Bem aqui - Sasuke falava enquanto chegava perto do Naruto e lambia aonde estava sujo.

- SASUKE !!!!!! PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO !!!!!!!!??? – Naruto fica muito corado ao ver Sasuke o lambendo .

- Simples , é porque eu gosto de você – Sasuke fala como se fosse algo normal e lambendo o dedo que tinha sujado de sorvete também.

-E VOCÊ FALA "ISSO" COMO " ESSA" CARA !!!? – Naruto realmente muito corado

-Droga ! – Naruto finalmente se acalma faz esta com uma voz desanimada.

-Você não leva a serio esse lance de gostar ...- Naruto olha desanimado para o Sasuke .

Sasuke percebendo o olhar triste do Naruto se aproxima dele e o beija.

-É claro que eu levo a serio seu idiota ... –Sasuke falava se afastando do rosto do Naruto.

-Mas agora ... –Sasuke fala em um tom pervertido

-Mas agora o que ? –Naruto com medo do olhar do Sasuke

- Acho que eu mereço algo mais ! –Sasuke fala agora mostrando sua cara de pervertido (minha cara XD)

-Quee ?? – Naruto fala com muito medo do Sasuke

Sasuke então derruba o Naruto e ficando por cima dele , Naruto esta incapacitado de se defender porque esta com as duas mãos ocupadas ( por causa dos sorvetes XD)

-VO – VOCÊ NÃO ACHA QUE TÁ MUITO CEDO PRA FAZER ISSO ?? –Naruto esta cada vez mais corado e agora também esta desesperado.

- É claro que não , já que eu te amo – Sasuke fala enquanto beijava o pescoço do Naruto

- AHH ! ELE TÁ AVANÇANDO ,ELE TÁ AVANÇANDO !!!! –Naruto agora esta só desesperado mesmo ( XD)

-TOMA !! -Naruto grita colocando um dos sorvetes no peito do Sasuke

Sasuke fica paralisado com a atitude desesperada de Naruto em tentar para-lo , então logo se levantou com uma expressão de tristeza e raiva ao mesmo tempo .

-É melhor a gente voltar - Sasuke demonstrando raiva enquanto falava.

-Ahh !! Desculpa ,Sasuke , Desculpa é que ... – Naruto se sentiu mal pelo que fez , mas não havia ouro jeito de para-lo

-Vamos ! –Sasuke ainda com raiva segura a mão do Naruto para leva-lo de volta .

Naruto se solta da mão do Sasuke ficando parado no mesmo lugar em quês estava ,mas agora ele também estava com uma expressão seria em seu rosto .

-Sasuke ... –Naruto se aproximando do Sasuke.

-Desculpa – Naruto fala com uma expressão extremamente fofa olhando para a cara do Sasuke e logo em seguida lambe o sorvete que estava no peito dele.

Sasuke da um leve sorriso para Naruto voltando a derruba-lo na Areia.

-Você sempre tem que fazer isso ???? -Naruto ficando emburrado, mas ao mesmo tempo conformado (até rimou XD).

Sasuke ri e beija Naruto em seguida , mas logo mostra suas verdadeiras intenções XD

-Agora vamos continuar ... - Sasuke fala e mostra a sua carinha de pervertido

-PARA! SASUKE!! A GENTE TA NA PRAIA!!! -Naruto falou desesperado – pode aparecer alguém... – continuou em um tom mais calmo, pois sabia que o escândalo poderia atrair as pessoas.

- Idiota.. Essa é uma praia vip para os shinobis de Konoha! não tem ninguem alem da gente ( o Kakashi e a Sakura ) aqui . – Sasuke falou enquanto beijava o corpo do Naruto.

-E - E COMO TINHA SORVETEIRO??? – Naruto falou mais desesperado do que antes .

Então finalmente Sasuke para , era uma pergunta curiosa e o fez ficar pensativo durante alguns minutos .

-Ufa... Ele parou - Naruto se sentindo aliviado, ele gostava do Sasuke, mas aquilo já era demais.

-Ahh.. Sei lá, Depois a gente pergunta pro Kakashi – Sasuke continuando a beijar o Naruto.

-SASUKEE!!! –Naruto gritava inultimente por sinal .

Enquanto isso no Guarda-Sol do Kakashi...

-Kakashi-sensei, você não acha que o Naruto e o Sasuke-kun estão demorando??? –Sakura que tinha acabado com a sua matança aos caranguejos, perguntava a Kakashi.

-Ahh!!! -Kakashi da um longo suspiro - Essa juventude é cheia de energia... (Palavras de Gai-sensei XD)- Kakashi continuava a ler o livro despreocupado

Fim!!!!

Comentários:

Acabou... Espero que tenham gostado

**Gaara:** Viu! Isso é uma fanfic yaoi ¬¬ ( ta mais pra shonen ai )

**Lee**: AAHHHHH!o.o mal qual é a diferença de yaoi pra shounen ai ?? o.o

**Gaara**: Shounen ai é mais leve que yaoi

Até que o Gaara-san manja do assunto XD

**Lee**: É mesmo! XD

**Gaara**: Calem a boca ¬¬

Agora falando serio...

Essa foi uma fanfic yaoi... Como é aminha primeira decidi fazer one-shot pra não encher a paciência --

**Gaara**: Encheu a minha mesmo assim ¬¬

Quieto ¬¬

É uma historia bobinha, mas espero que tenham gostado Se puderem deixe um Review -.

Até a próxima o///

**Lee**: Sayooooooooo o//////

**Gaara**: Espero nunca mais voltar aqui ¬¬


End file.
